comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-08-08: A Cat, A Bat And A Bird
It's late enough in the evening that Batman is preparing to look over the days crime reports he's in costume sans the cowl, his attention rests on one of the hologram displays he uses his expression stern as he attempts to arrange his nights patrol, he always makes them just before he leaves the better to avoid being predicted and avoided. He also has a map of the United States and its weather patterns for the last seventy two hours floating to one side of him, though he seems to be giving that little to no mind. Robin enters, via the car pool. Robin's been out on his own, and had the Redbird out with him. He's had a busy night and it shows when he makes his way to the Batcave's main level. Joining Batman, he takes his own domino mask off. It's as close to 'off-duty' as the dynamic duo get. His mentor is greeted with a grunt as the boy wonder slumps into the chair he's claimed as his own. It isn't too long before Selina comes down, hair damp from a pre-patrol shower and dressed in a light jogging suit. "What's on the agenda, boss," she asks on her way to where Bruce keeps his batsuits but she pauses, that being when she notices Robin has joined him. Clearing her throat, she hurries to the other room, it being where her own suit is. "Hello, Robin," she calls out before closing the door hurriedly, embarrassed or so it sounds. Robin looks over "Hello Se..Ms K..Catwoman." he finally decides on, and goes to work updating the gotham crime map according to what he encountered on patrol. Batman doesn't look round from his research. "How did your patrol go?" He then speaks to Selina as she passes by. "I'm just seeing if there's anywhere I'll want to make a point of visiting while we're out. It's looking as though no one's more active than expected, but I want to head by the Falcone controlled areas, and see how the former White Lion territories are... I don't want the area getting pulled into gan war." Gothams had enough of them lately. "You might as well call me Selina while we're in private," comes the woman's voice from the other side of the door, that said in attempt to be on friendly terms with Bruce's partner. It takes a bit to get dressed and back to where they are, her goggles pushed up on her forehead. Looking at the screen now, she frowns while looking at the various layouts on the map. Robin looks up at Batman at that, "That's what made patrol so interesting tonight." he says, "It's not so much Gang War, as much as the other gangs taste blood in the air. They're starting in on the Lions, looking to carve up their turf and take it for themselves. I broke up four brawls with about six to eight guys on a side tonight." he looks over at Selina, giving her a smile, "Hi Selina," he says, then, finally knowing what to call her. Nodding Batman settles crosses his arms. "I see. Did you identify which gangs were involved? I may have to make sure they know that the White Lion territory is to be left alone. The White Lions might be gone, but that doesn't mean we need people picking over what's left." Bruce and Tim are allowed to talk for a moment, Selina instead leaning over to cue up her own window, using the Batcomputer to check on the east side of Gotham. It takes a bit before she is satisfied that everything is alright in her neighborhood, it getting her to breath in relief while that window's closed. Robin hmmms quietly, "Well, it looks like the Falcons for the most part. There's others, but mostly nickle and dime outfits fighting to get the scraps. I broke up a number of brawls tonight, mostly remnants of Chois' outfit fighting to keep what's theirs warlord style and the gangs that want to pick 'em apart like carrion. Nothing major, maybe 6-8 on a side armed with whatever they could get. A few firearms, though nothing formidable. Twenty-two to thirty-eight calibre is mostly what they had, though there were a couple of forty-fives in the mix." his tone is the usual measured, timbre rattling off facts and figures. Batman continues to study the screen, the points he's included in the patrol include not only the White Lion territory, but also the East Side, it seems someone's interests are being considered. He looks to Tim. "There's an invidiual in Metropolis by the name of Cody. I've been doing some rearch on his back ground from what little we know. He claims he's got no memory of his life before a few weeks ago, but I've got a few leads that should pan out when I get around to looking into them. He's a meta with the power to mimic the powers of others. I'd like you to do what you can to make sure he doesn't come into contact with metas until we know more about him. He's already seemed to have begun to form a friendship with Supergirl." He nods at the report adding more locations of interest to the route. "I'll have to deal with the last of Chois' group." Robin makes the dry remark, "I know who he is. I helped him out a little before we figured out what he could do." a beat pause, "Looks like he's not the only one beginning to form a friendship with Supergirl." Selina arches a brow as she hears that name, it being one she's heard of in passing from various sources but nothing more than that. "What about her?" Turning, she watches Bruce and then Tim, trying to figure out what is going on. "Did I miss something?" Batman still continues to work. "Good, then you'll understand the importance of keeping him away from Metas until we know more." Batman speaks perfectly calmly he seems totall unconcerned with the tone or the comment about Supergirl. "Supergirl doubled the donations for the fund raiser and I wanted more evidence to see if she knows my identity or not. I thought I'd taught you to follow what you /know/. Supergirl is an ally and potenitally a threat. Either way I need to know how much she knows about us." He turns arching an eyebrow to Tim. "I assume she knows your identity?" Batman turns to look at Selina. "Supergirl was the guest of honour to a function the Wayne Foundation was holding in Metropolis. One of tabloids blew the story out of proportion to imply romantic interest between the two of us." Batman frowns a little as the taps a few commands on the holographic keyboard and the article appears on a seperate screen. "I had hoped to see if she knew my identity. I didn't expect her to insist on staying in my company." Bruce is infamously bad with teenage girls in social situations. The worlds greatest detectives blind spot? Not realising that a sixteen year old girl going to her first ever party is going to cling to the only person she knows. Robin just blinks at Batman and pulls up a sub-routine on the Bat Computer. It's something Tim cooked up to show Bruce and Tim whenever Bruce Wayne is trending as a search term on line. When it spiked, due to the story on the gossip mag, Tim pulled it up. "Um.." he points to the magazine, cover, article, and all. "I was just talking about this." he states simply, as Bruce proceeds to over explain. Again. Tim knows better, and Tim is better than that. Tim..for once, was just making a joke. Robin nods, "Yeah, she does..but not so much because I want her to know so quickly, but because Dick went over my head and invited her to join the Titans -- which she accepted." Okay. So this isn't as bad as it could have been, the fact that it was a Wayne Foundation and everything else helping Selina feel alright. Plus Tim seems to be in good spirits over it all which is helping. After the article and everything else that goes with it is brought up she can't help but to smirk some, her hand coming out to tussle Tim's hair first and then Bruce's if she's quick enough. "And where will your wedding registery be," she quips, on the verge of laughing. Batman makes no effort to stop Selina, his attention's still on his work. "Hmm, I had been hoping for clues if she knew my identity or not, but she never gave anything conclusive." Yes Batman is ignoring the fact that she asked him why he wasn't married with kids. But that was just idle curiosity. Anyway it may help him determine if she knows the secret. "Hmm. I'll have to wait until she's graduated at least. Alfred would disapprove if she was still in school." It's a joke, true it's said in an identical and with the same inflection as everything else. But it's definately a joke and said in a room with more than one person... That's got to be a record. "I had thought she'd be interested in spending time with the guests her own age, but she seems uncomfortable at the idea of meeting anyone without me." Yes, Bruce Wayne has never had to deal with teenage insecurity, he was too busy studying blood splatter, ancient meditation techniques and how to disable a dozen armed men with his bare hands to worry about what people thought of him. Robin says under his breath, unable to contain himself. "Besides. Supergirl? Psycho hose beast." he says, to no one but himself but knows full well both people in the room are going to pick up on it. He then promptly gets his hair tussled, but since it's perpetually in that state, he doesn't care. Besides, who in their right mind is gonna complain about Gotham's answer to Angelina Jolie playing with your hair? Tim's not stupid. "Probably Old Blue." he says, tipping his hand about something he knows about her. He looks at Batman, "Trust me, unless your a huge hulking orange guy, or me, she's not interested." he says flatly. Selina doesn't hear it but she's too busy laughing at Bruce's misfortune, his 'pain', even if just slight, amusing her. At least she's laughing. If she wasn't... bad things would probably be happening with yelling being the least of the bad. "Next time just put your foot down with her. You're not her boyfriend, nor are you obligated to her in anyway, shape or form." Looking at Selina Batman pauses a moment. "I was her host, which does give me a degree of obligation to her, especially considering she was there to do the foundation a favour." He shrugs a shoulder. "And more to the point I needed to see if she knows that Bruce Wayne is Batman." He frowns a little. "I doubt it will be an issue in future. We hardly travel in the same cirlces." Robin shakes his head, "I haven't given her any reason to believe that think that you are one in the same person, and since I see her regularly, I can continue that misdirection until a point that you're comfortable with her knowing." he sighs and shrugs a little bit, and at Bruce's last little comment, "Yeah well, fortunately you have a Robin to fall on that grenade for you." -- someone's a little peeved, though not at Batman for things. Could be someone's having issues with the Girl o' Tomorrow (or the day after, he can never get it straight). "Bruce, you're only as obliged as you allow yourself to be. That's something I learned ages ago." Selina shrugs and then looks at Tim. The tone is picked up on and she raises a brow, silently asking for details without going right out and asking for them. He can elaborate as to what is going on or not. Batman frowns at Robin. "I meant Supergirl and Bruce Wayne." He then frowns looking almost concerned as he studies Tim. "How are things with you and Spoiler?" He rarely asks such questions, but it risks affecting Robin's performance. "Perhaps you should spend some time with her? Your duties as Robin and with the Titan's are leaving you with no time to deal with other matters." Of course coming from Batman that's almost funny, but it's true no matter the source. Robin smiles when Spoiler's name is brought up. "We're..good." he says, nodding. "We had a chance to talk, get alot of things out in the open." he says, sitting back, "The thing is, we haven't talked much in almost a year, but it meant alot to her that I was there like I was when she was in her coma. We're going to see how things go, take it slow, and see if it's where we both want to be." he says, "I'm concerned, though. I just hope she doesn't feel the way she does about me because I was there, and for me to keep being there is comforting, and once she gets back up to full strength...well, I won't be so comforting anymore." Selina is listening intently to Tim, her expression held in check at first only to then shift, compassion eventually showing on her features. "It is never pleasant to think of that as a possibility but life's full of ups and downs, especially when you're a teen..." She grins and shakes her head, that done at herself. "Just don't live in fear, kiddo." "She had feelings for you before this Tim. Think of what she's already been through for you, or to impress you." Batman turns his attention back to the screen. "I suspect that you just need time." He pauses a moment "You mentioned an 'orange skinned giant earlier. I'm not sure I'm familiar with him." Robin listens to Selina and Bruce..not two people, he'd admit, he'd be getting sound relationship advice from. He nods, though, "I won't Selina," and at Bruce's words he sighs, "Yeah. Trust me, blaming myself for her being in that situation to begin with much less the coma is something I've been doing for a while now. I'm just glad she's okay.." he looks over, "Remind me to ask you for a serious favor in a second," he says to Bruce before glancing over at Selina and continuing, "Apparently he crashed and got taken in at the Tower. He looks like he might be related to Starfire. Same skin color and eyes, but he's built like Bane's big brother. His ship is in the Titan's roof garage, and he's taken in something stupid like thirty cats." Relationship woes are nothing new to her and Selina only listens to Robin with half an ear, nodding some while doing so. It isn't until she hears 'thirty cats' that she snaps herself out of that, her brow creasing slightly. "I'll have you know that I've had that many cats before," Selina says but she seems distracted, which she is, the woman now concerned for the wellfare of the cats. Takes a lot of resources and such to be able to take care of a large amount of animals of any kind. "I do hope they're alright," she says, that mostly to herself. Batman almost worries that Selina cares more for cats than people, she certainly doesn't seem to care about them any less. Yet for now he simply offers a nod. "Well I'll see to it that they get the food and medical attention they may need." He nods to Robin. "How is he settling in? Is he adjusting to our world well, or does he need to be added to the list of people I need monitor." It's getting to be a larger list than he'd like. Robin looks pointblank at Selina, "If it were you, I wouldn't be concerned. If it were someone that did it because Supergirl mention she likes cats? THEN I'd be concerned." he looks at Batman, "That's not the favor I was going to ask you about -- If anything, Beast Boy can handle the cats. My favor has to do with Spoiler." he says, before continuing on, "I don't know, I've only seen him once. According to Wonder Girl, he follows Kara around all the time and is a big swooning idiot over her." he pauses, "Because she beat the crap out of him. I guess they sparred." Selina sighs, that being disheartening. "Well, isn't that lovely," she says with a noticeable twinge to her voice, annoyed bordering on angry. "People are so thoughtless." The muscles along her jaw tense when she clenches her teeth, a sign of her current mood Bruce should be able to pick up on if he were to look for any. The topic changes again and she huffs, trying to deflate her anger some by doing so. "Would you two like some privacy?" Nodding Batman looks to Selina. "I'll deal with the situation and explain that what he's doing isn't reasonable." Batman will make sure he gets in line while he's at it. "Don't worry." He then looks to Tim. "I suppose that depends on what it is Tim wants to ask me." He looks. "Tim, do we need privacy for this?" Robin shakes his head, "No.." he says, "It's something you mentioned to her before, but now I'm asking for her as well." he pauses, "I want to make sure Spoiler gets outfitted properly." he says, choosing his words carefully. "I think we're all in agreement that what she's been running around in is well..not the most ideal." he pauses, "I want to see to it that she gets the same kind of protection as I have." he says, "Is that too much to ask?" he asks, his voice not sentimental or clouded by judgment, but out of care for someone who he feels would benefit from it. "Well, at least he isn't asking you if he can borrow the Batmobile so he can take her to Makeout Hill." Not the best time to joke, perhaps, but Selina can't help herself. Reaching up, she pushes the goggles off of her brow and into place over her eyes, the black-clad woman looking like she's about to leave for her patrol. "Do either of you need me for anything?" Shaking his head Batman looks at Robin. "Not at all. I have every intention of upgrading Spoilers outfit." He looks to Selina. "I was planning to make the same offer to you." He shakes his head. "I think the patrols finished. We should probably go." He looks to Robin. "There are some minor cases you might be interested in, take a look over them leave me any opinions you have." Robin smirks at Sleina, "Why do you think I have the Redbird?" before turning back to Batman, "Thanks." he says, and the grateful tone in his voice is audible, which turns to a smile as he looks back to see Selina's reaction to Batman's statement. Looking back to Batman, "I'm on it." he says, already turning back towards the computer to bring up said cases.